Through A Raven's Eyes
by FireBubble
Summary: Morgana is destined to reign over Camelot with her husband Arthur. But someone stands in their way, a familiar stranger who no-one seems to know. ON HIATUS!


**Through A Raven's Eyes.**

_**HEYYYYY! Now I know I shouldn't start a new story but ummm, you know. Also, Arthur is not Morgana's brother.**_

Guinevere walked into her mistress's room, placing a medicine bottle on the dresser. "Gwen?" Morgana walked out from around the screen, wearing an emerald green dress with a grey corset embroidered with white beads. Her black curls were pulled up into a simple bun, an emerald clasp holding it together. "Milady, you're dressed!" Morgana smile widened, but when she turned to the bottle resting on the oak cabinet, her delicate features creased into a frown. "Gwen, it is really not necessary."  
"Milady, you must take this sleeping draught, it will calm your sleep and Gaius recommended it for your nightmares." Morgana turned away from her servant's worried chocolate eyes, her own emerald orbs filling with tears. She hated her nightmares, it always seemed that Arthur, Gwen or Merlin was the centrepiece of them. All the people she held most dear.

Morgana swept into the courtroom, all eyes set on her. She half smiled at Arthur's mutinous expression, aware of all eyes on his fiancée. Uther walked towards her and embraced her warmly. "Morgana." She curtsied to her King and walked to sit next to Arthur, who, despite his mutinous expression before, stared at Morgana like a fanatic. Uther stood to address his court. "A week ago, we sent two score of our finest knights to patrol the border that marks the edge of Camelot and the edge of Cenred's lands. Yesterday, Sir Bruce returned to Camelot, bringing a message of great sorrow. "Uther paused for a moment, and Arthur moved forward slightly, a gesture Morgana did not miss. She knew one of his best friends; Sir Evelake was amongst the knights sent to patrol. "Our men were either slaughtered where they stood, or taken prisoner, probably to be tortured or publicly humiliated." Arthur sat back in his seat once more, trying not to show the sadness in his eyes. Morgana slowly reached over and grasped his hand, as if to show him she was there for him. She didn't look at him, but he squeezed her hand gently, before letting go and putting his hand to his forehead.

Merlin walked in a daze back to Arthur's chambers, some of his good friends were in that patrol group. As he entered, he saw Arthur walking around the room, and every two minutes or so, he would stop and walk in the opposite direction. Merlin walked up to the young prince and stopped him with both of his arms on his shoulders. Arthur's crystal blue eyes were filled with tears and his normally pale complexion was red. "Arthur, Evelake was a good man. You never know, Cenred may still have him alive." Arthur looked him straight in the eye, "Bruce said to me in private he was the first one to die." Merlin bowed his head and backed out of the room, knowing his master needed some time to himself.

Dressed in a deep red dress that was encrusted with rubies and diamonds, her caramel hair set in loose curls which fell to her waist with a ruby headband pulled around her head, she looked exactly like a queen. She walked silently like a ghost to the real queen's bed and pulled out a sharp silver dagger, the hilt gold and encrusted with diamonds. She leant over to the raven headed beauty's ear and whispered "If I can't have him, no one can." She raised the dagger as Morgana's eyes snapped open.

"Gwen!" Morgana sat up in bed, her face pale and sweaty. Gwen rushed into the room, her cream nightdress crinkled, and her black locks tousled; she looked like she had just rolled out of bed. Which, Morgana reminded herself, she probably had. "Milady, did you take your sleeping draught?" Morgana shook her head, and Gwen looked at her sternly, but seeing the distressed look in her mistress's eyes, she hugged her. Morgana gripped her maids back tightly, not looking forward to telling Arthur she hadn't taken her sleeping draught. He never really liked it much.

Arthur walked into Morgana's chambers the next day, after hearing about his fiancée's nightmare. He hated the visions that plagued Morgana's dreams, and especially when the nightmares affected her during the day. The first thing he saw was Gwen placing a golden headband over Morgana's raven curls. She left her hair open; it fell down the back of her deep blue satin dress in ringlets. He noticed she was wearing a gold chain with a sapphire pendant hanging off of it. He remembered giving her it, along with 4 others, a diamond one, a ruby one, an emerald one and a topaz one. She looked incredible, but the more Arthur thought about it, the more he realised she always did. Gwen realised someone was standing behind her. She turned and when she saw the Prince stood behind her, she curtsied and left the room. Morgana sensed her fiancée's presence behind her, and stiffened, but did not turn to face him. "Morgana." He said softly putting his hand on her shoulder, exhaling silently when she did not shrug it off. "Look at me." She paused before turning round to face Arthur. She looked up into his concerned eyes defiantly. "Yes Arthur?"  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing. I'm fine." Arthur had a sudden desire to roll his eyes at Morgana. She was so stubborn, and he knew she would not elaborate. He turned and began to leave before stopping and turning back. "Morgana, you have to learn to trust me!" he angrily stated before walking out of the door. "I trust you!" Morgana called, before standing at the door frame, "I love you!" He did not turn back so she turned round and collapsed into a chair upholstered with red velvet and ornate carvings. A tear rolled down her cheek, her thoughts collapsing in on her. Was that dream a prophecy? Who was that caramel haired girl?

_**So this is like the longest chapter i've ever written. LOL I hope you liked it. xxxxx**_


End file.
